mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanderlei Silva vs. Alexander Otsuka
Alexander Otsuka was one of the few men to match Wanderlei Silva in the pre-fight staredown. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Otsuka landed a leg kick and ate a big right hand. Otsuka bounced off the ropes. Silva checked an inside leg kick. Silva stuffed a single to the clinch. Otsuka switched to a double, Silva was defending. Otsuka landed some body shots. Silva was on one knee in the corner. He stood to the clinch. The referee broke them up. Otsuka's lip was bloody. He was relaxed, though. Silva feinted the high kick. Silva hunted Otsuka down and missed a right but kneed the body and again. Otsuka kneed the leg. Silva kneed the shoulder. Otsuka kneed the thigh. Silva kneed the leg. Otsuka kneed the thigh. Silva kneed the body and landed a right hand inside. Silva kneed the body. Otsuka landed a body shot. Silva landed a hard knee to the body after a long bit. Seven minutes left. Otsuka landed a left hook inside. Otsuka kneed the thigh. The referee broke them up. They clinched again almost immediately. Silva got a trip to half-guard after a bit. Not much going on but eh. Silva landed four short left hands. He landed another. Silva landed three short rights. Silva mounted. Otsuka hip-escaped but ate a soccer kick and dodged another. He was wobbly as they circled. Silva landed a big leg kick. Five minutes remained. Silva stuffed a double and kneed the face. Otsuka pulled guard. Silva landed a good hammerfist there. Silva defended a straight armbar. He landed a left and a right and a soccer kick. He kicked the leg and another. He kicked the leg. Again. The referee stood Otsuka up. Otsuka landed an excellent right hand. He came in and ate a big right hand. He ate another and dropped. Otsuka turtled up. Silva landed a big knee to the head. He landed a big knee/soccer kick and knocked Otsuka onto his back as he stood over him. Silva smirked. He faked the soccer kick. Three minutes left as Silva landed a soccer kick. Silva nearly leaped into mount, Otsuka reversed and stood to the clinch. Otsuka landed a good body shot. Silva kneed the thigh. Otsuka broke and ate a left hand. He shot for a single, Silva sprawled and turtled him up. Silva kneed the head twice and Otsuka pulled half-guard. Silva mounted and landed eight or nine rights and a left. Otsuka gave up the back with both hooks. Silva worked towards the choke. He landed a pair of left hands. He landed a left hand. He landed a left hand. Silva let go of the hooks, taking the back with the overunders. One minute left. Silva stood missing a soccer kick ands tood over him. He kicked the leg twice there. He kicked the leg. He did twice more. Again. Again. Those were hurting. Silva was meanmugging a bit. He kicked the leg twice. Silva landed a big stomp and a soccer kick as the first round ended. The second round began. Silva landed a counter left hook as Otsuka landed a right hand to the body and they clinched. Otsuka kneed the thigh seven or eight times. Silva kneed the body. Silva kneed the thigh himself. The referee broke them up. Silva was breathing hard out of his mouth. Silva checked a leg kick. He landed a right hand. They clinched. Not much was occurring. Silva kneed the face inside, right to the nose. Silva stuffed a double. The referee broke them up. Otsuka tried a double dropkick attempt and fell to his back and stayed there. Silva kicked the leg. He tried a side hook kick downwards and missed. He was hopping. He missed the Sakuraba flying foot stomp. He kicked the leg. The referee stood Otsuka up. They circled. Silva missed a high kick. Silva landed a BIG body kick. Otsuka was hurt badly. He was trying to buy some time. Otsuka shot and got a beautiful double to guard. Silva landed five or six big rights from the bottom and a big elbow as well. Otsuka landed some body shots. Otsuka escaped an armbar and passed to side control and then north-south but the second round ended. Otsuka was bleeding by his nose, right under his left eye. The third round began. Silva checked an inside kick. He stuffed a single to the clinch. He got a beautiful body lock trip to side control. He kneed the body. Silva went knee on belly and landed a right and then stood over him. He kicked the leg and again and again. Silva landed a soccer kick and dodged a kneebar attempt. He kicked the leg. Again. Again, a hard cracking one. Again. The referee stood Otsuka up. His leg was swollen, his right leg. Silva landed a counter right hook to the face. He landed another right hand directly to the nose, and a big knee in the clinch to the face. Otsuka got the body lock, surviving another flurry. The referee paused the fight to check a cut on the face of Otsuka. Otsuka's nose was broken badly from that big right hand. The doctor waved it off after a bit. They hugged.